Teague: One Shots
by graystripemkc
Summary: These are dedicated to my wonderful editor and friend Jo Jo:) you rock! I've created this page solely for you to go and read Mr. Sassy Pants anytime you want ;) lol for people who don't know Teague in all my stuff is very sassy. You'll understand when I'm able to upload more. As I said all One Shots on here are in his POV. And if you want one extended I don't mind just let me know.


A Teague POV:

Teague looked through the portal at Jared and Mina. He was still angry that Mina had somehow found a way to split him and Jared apart again. The dark prince watched his brother smile as Mina twirled around in her polka dotted red dress. He couldn't help but admire the way the dress complimented her slender figure. Teague more than understood why Jared was so attracted to Mina. She was an attractive human, and her spirit burned as radiantly as her smile. Teague was distracted when he heard Mina squeal. Jared tackled her to the ground and began tickling her. She laughed and tried to push him off. With great gusto, Jared acted as if Mina had succeeded, landing on his back. Mina giggled, a smile spreading across her face. Mina moved over to Jared and tried to help him up. Taking advantage of her position, Jared pulled Mina against him and kissed her.

_Go ahead, brother. Enjoy your time with Mina for now. I'm sorry for the pain you're about to feel for losing her. Forgive me for what I'm about to do. Then again, maybe I'm not so sorry after all._

* * *

**_Authors Note: Hey since this does only have one short thing on here I'm adding this to it, do y'all get told stuff like that, if y'all follow a story? I've never done anything like this before. I think it was on this story that some one asked me to continue this story? If it was I'm more than happy to try and come up with a plot for that particular one shot, but its going to take me some time though cause I'm in the process of writing like was it, like 5 other stories that Mina will be completing... Lol I'm sorry if this took a while, I hope y'all enjoy this one. R&R please!_**

Teague POV:

He watched Mina walk along the forest path. She looked so carefree for a girl who had a curse on her family. He watched her carefully, like a predator would his prey, but also with awe. She was gorgeous. The sun was shining upon her hair. It was loose and curly, trailing down her back. It bounced up and down with her movements.

She walked by a dead tree trunk thinking and humming a little tune.

"Mina?"

Teague recognized the owner of the voice. It was Jared. Teague lazily leaned against a rock.

Hearing Jared's voice made Mina smile. Her face lit up as if she had just thought of something exciting. She jumped off the tree as quietly as she could, and ran to a rock, hiding behind it, and passing Teague in the process. Her hair whipped his face, tickling his noise. He could smell the faintest scent of strawberries. She always smelled like strawberries.

He watched her lean against the boulder silently.

"Mina, where are you?" Jared said again. This time, sounding uneasy.

She smiled, sympathy in her eyes. "I'm alright." She reassured him. At this, Jared visibly relaxed, the tension leaving his shoulders.

"Then where are you?" He asked, smiling, willing to play her game. She turned around, her back against the rock. She grinned and started to finger one of the loose curls in her hair.

"I'm not telling you." she laughed, "If you want me, you'll have to come and find me." She began giggling, obviously enjoying the chance to be a girly-girl, Teague supposed.

Jared rolled his eyes at her. Teague now came out from out behind the rock.

"Can you give me a hint?" Jared asked, chuckling and walking over to the fallen tree.

"Well, she's not anywhere near there, I can tell you that." Teague walked in a circle around his younger brother, completely unseen and undetectable.

"You know, I couldn't help but wonder, little brother. Do you think Mina's father would approve or disapprove of you two dating? And what do you think he would do if he found out about all the little things you want to do to Mina? I don't know, I just get the feeling he would tell you to go and-." Teague didn't finish what he was going to say, however, because Jared sprung up and made his way to the rock where Mina was hiding.

Teague followed Jared and they peaked around the corner. But Mina wasn't there. Teague was sure his expression reflected Jared's in that moment, which was full of confusion. Jared thought Mina had been there, and Teague had known she was there. So where did she go?

Jared was looking around for her, when Mina crept out from hiding behind a tree

"So that's where you were hiding." Teague mused.

Mina sneakily moved behind Jared.

"Whatcha looking at?" She asked, startling Jared. She laughed, pleased that she had been able to surprise him.

"You know what?" Jared said, his eyes completely focused on Mina.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"I'm going to have to get you for that." He replied, moving towards Mina. She looked worried for a moment, taken aback- somewhat- by the intensity in his eyes.

"And how are you going to do that?" She inquired softly, now backed up against a large rock, looking up at him, her big, brown eyes wide. They reflected an innocence that was unique, compared to Jared's eyes, which were filled with intensity, and…

Jared picked Mina up and pushed her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist,

Filled with intensity and _lust_, Teague concluded.

Jared tilted Mina's face up to meet his and kissed her.

"_Well then_. I suddenly feel like a third wheel." Teague chuckled mockingly, "But, may I say, enjoy your time with her now. Because, even if the Story doesn't kill her- which it will- do you think Mom and Dad are going to let you do this? Or, hmmm, what about the pixie? I mean, have you told Mina just how close you and Ever are?"

And with that last, unheard barb, Teague slowly faded out of sight, like the Cheshire Cat- his smile being the last thing to disappear.


End file.
